


A Feeling We Shouldn't Have

by TurnaboutEmotions



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutEmotions/pseuds/TurnaboutEmotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All right, listen up! I might make this into a couple of chapters, don't know how many... But I wanted to write this since I ship these two so badly, and I know it seems wrong in many ways, but with my hopeless romantic state, I just have to write a story about the two. Enjoy! 8P</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, listen up! I might make this into a couple of chapters, don't know how many... But I wanted to write this since I ship these two so badly, and I know it seems wrong in many ways, but with my hopeless romantic state, I just have to write a story about the two. Enjoy! 8P

_Ding-Dong_...

 _Ding-Dong_...

"Hrm... Not so loud, now... Can't you see I'm trying to get some rest?"

"Father Nightroad! Please get up! It's embarrassing to see you passed out like this..."

The priest blinked his orbits open a couple of times before seeing a white figure hovering over the man. "Ah, Esther. It's good to see you again. Why are you up this early, though?"

"Eh... Might I remind you that it is _clearly_ evening, and I should be the one asking the questions here," the ginger-haired lady would then emit a quiet sigh, "So, let us try this again.... What made you decide to take a nap upon the steps of the church, hm?"

Abel sat up while yawning rather loudly. "Uh... I must admit that I do not have a proper answer to that question of yours..." "Clueless as always..."

"Eheh."

Esther watched Abel closely while his complexion shifted from tiredness to complete softness from just seeing the nun. That same expression of the priest's always made the woman's heart pitter-pat in a way that made her feelings become conflicted with one another. Without hesitation, Esther finally decided to take a seat right beside the man as they both sat in complete silence while the earthly sounds took over, "Esther?" Abel would ask, "Did you come out here to talk business with me? Or is it that you were worried someone would come and beat me to a pulp while I slept like a little doggie?"

"Ugh, Father... I just want you to be more aware of your actions, okay?"

".. All right. But you still didn't answer me," the priest sweated a tad. "..... You really want to know why?"

"Well, yes."

"..... Then take a guess."

The man's attention thus focused on the other: he staring at her in awe, "............. So you were worried about me?!"

"Duh."

Abel chuckled lightly. "I thank you."

"There's no need for that," mumbled Esther as she would hug her knees close. Abel noticed that blood began rushing to her cheeks the very moment she responded to him, and they remained flushed for a moment or two. He felt the corner of his lips began to stretch into a wide-gentle smile, beginning to scoot closer to the sister.

"There is because it's nice to know that someone cares about you..." He would eventually wrap his slender arm around the back of her cranium, resting the palm of his hand on top of her forehead, and letting her head rest onto his fight shoulder. Esther opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately hushed from the warm feeling of being this close to the priest for she couldn't remember the last time the duo being this close before...

"Ah, Father..."

"Hm? What is it, Esther?"

"We should get going before either of us catch a cold being out here..."

"It isn't so bad. Moreover, are you feeling all right?"

Esther didn't respond, and she didn't dare want to because what would have come out of those lips of hers were words she knew she shouldn't be saying. But just couldn't bare to hold this feeling in any longer, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

".... If you say so." And suddenly, not even knowing what was going on, the white nun would forcefully make the priest lean back against the cement staircase, lifting her left leg to rest on the right side of his hip, as she straddled the man with a determined complexion across her visage.

"E-E-Esther!!!" Abel felt his heart beat raise up to the heavens while Esther gazed at him, "What in the world are you doing, my dear?"

"I-I.... I have something I have been wanting to confess to you for a long time now, Father!" Esther managed to let out and clenched both hands into fists.

"A-A confession? And what might that exactly be?"

"I...... I have been in love with you for a long time; you see!"

Another silent moment filled the intense atmosphere as Abel soaked in all what was just said truthfully to him. "Y-you have been in love with me?"

"I know... I should be ashamed of myself for this, but I just.... couldn't hold back these feelings anymore..."

"Esther..." Abel slowly sat up and would place both his hands upon both of Esther's shoulders with another soft smile. "....... I love you too."

"You do....?"

"Of course."

The nun slowly began to smile, but it soon would drop, "Wait.... You do know what kind of love I mean, right?"

"..... Family love, yes?"

Esther frowned as she would respond in bluntness, "No."

"Oh. Then what could you possibly mean?"

"I mean the _I want to marry you_ type of love, F-Father!"

Abel paused before feeling his own blood rush quickly to both his pale cheeks, "W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!! O-oh...."

"Y-yes...." The ginger would blush deeply herself, unaware of what they both were going to do next. The atmosphere became somewhat awkward yet also... pleasant.

"E-Esther.... I-I really don't know what else to say about all of this..."

"It's all right, Father... Do not worry. My deepest apologies for troubling you..." She sighed and would stand up, but suddenly felt a gentle hand grab at her right wrist.

"Esther.... You didn't trouble me in anyway today. In any case, you practically saved my life!"

"Huh?"

"W-well, I mean... by waking me up from being out here, of course."

"I see."

Abel released her wrist after a brief moment and began rubbing his forehead: almost as if he were in deep thoughts. "This sort of feeling is certainly something that is the bearer of bad news, yet I suppose I cannot help but feel an attraction towards you like no other."

"Oh, really....?"

The tall priest nodded and, once again, gave the sister a sweet smile. On the other hand, Esther wanted more out of him, "What kind of attraction, if I may ask?"

"Hm... Lustfully?"

"FATHER!" Huffed Esther as Abel would laugh loudly. "I am only playing with you; do not worry! I just... I have, in all honesty, always wanted to be with you, mi'lady."

The ginger blushed and was eventually pulled into a warm hug from the man, burying her nose into his shoulder, "Father....?” "Yes?"

"Can I hear you say those words to me again... A-And say it in a romantic way, too!"

"A-Aheheh, I love you very much, Esther dearest." It did not take that long for the silver-haired clad to swipe the shorter nun into both of his long arms, and began to grin rather widely down at her.

“F-Father," panicked Esther, "what are you planning?”

“Hush, Esther.... Let us have some alone time.”

“Uh.... like, a date of some sort?” Abel laughed and started down the staircase of the church with a reply, “Oh, perhaps so...”


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of years have passed now, and as for our main protagonists, both have been happily together in a dandy relationship. But for this particular mission the duo would be going on, things will start to twist for the worst…

“Esther, I will repeat myself as many times as I’d like… PLEASE! JUST STAY CLOSE TO ME! DO NOT DISOBEY MY ORDERS, DEAREST!”

“A-ABEL, I KNOW THAT!” The nun huffed in annoyance while staring at her lover whom was sitting across from her on the train. It took her a brief moment before realizing some eyes were gazing upon them with curiosity, which then caused her to stare out the window in embarrassment.

“I do not want you getting hurt… That is all,” Abel emitted a sigh but would then smile softly at his beloved.

“……. I know that. I know you don’t, but sometimes you have to be protected too…”

“Ahhhhh, how lovely it is when you are so caring..”

Esther shifted her gaze back over at the silver-haired clad, and would chuckle quietly, “Is that so….”

“Mmm.” The priest hummed while reaching his hand over to place it on top of hers; giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Um, how about we go over this mission again, eh?”

Abel gave the other a nod, “Very well. Our destination takes place in an apocalyptic ruins filled with, none other than, blood-thirsty vampires.”

“What’s different about those kind, though?”

“Some are older, and some are younger…… if you were to think of them as in normal human age gaps, of course.”

“Hm…”

“Something wrong, Esther?”

“No- wait… that’s a lie,” a sigh would escape her lips, “I just feel as though this mission will go differently than what we normally go through…”

Abel fell dead silent, and his complexion switched to seriousness for he knew what kind of feeling she was feeling at the moment. “…………… Well. JUST STAY AS CLOSE TO ME AS YOU-”

“CUT THAT OUT!!!”

ー ー ー ー

The train soon came to an abrupt halt, and the only passengers whom exited the large vehicle were the priest and the nun. It soon would take off, leaving the both of them alone in a quite place.

“It’s here, correct…?” Esther asked as she gazed up to look at Abel. He responded with only a head nod, and motioned for her to follow him down a fairly long path that which soon would lead to a corn field. Esther sweated a bit with puzzlement filling her visage, “Uh…. we are in the right place, right?”

“Yes,” Abel, without hesitation, quickly grabbed a hold of Esther’s hand and would thus begin walking on. They both didn’t feel like talking, for the atmosphere was dark enough, and the ginger still couldn’t get that strange feeling she felt before off of her shoulders. 

Once out in the open, away from the corn field, Abel and Esther came across an abandoned Gothic architecture town that had Romanesque homes, churches, and so on that could sometimes be seen with or without vines filled with thorns, and even blood-looking roses: either still living or have shriveled and met their faith.

“Whoa…. these are some tall buildings…” Esther couldn’t help it but to stare in awe at everything. 

“Esther. Don’t forget we are here for something important…. Our honeymoon can come later.”

“H-Hey! I never wanted to have that here, anyway…”

“Right. Let us get a move on… They are all probably hiding and waiting for the right moment to pounce at us.”

The nun nodded and stayed completely close to her taller priest, as they would walk down the cement pavement in, once again, silence. The longer they walked, searching, listening, the more uneasiness they both felt. It was certainly abandoned, yet to the point they thought that they probably were in the wrong area.

“This is madness… We’ve been looking around everywhere with no sign of a single vampire in sight; that including sound.” Abel sweated and gazed up at the sky above, realizing there were clouds coming in fast. Esther followed his gaze and would continue to ponder the thought of them not being in the correct region, “Esther… Stay here, I’m going back to check on something.”

She quickly looked back over at him, “Eh? What happened to me staying by your side?”

“I won’t be long… I promise.”

“…… Fine. But please come back soon….” 

Abel would nod and lean over to give the shorter female a kiss on her forehead, before turning around and fleeing from her sight. The nun saw a nearby bench and began walking towards it, looking at one side which had been covered with thorn vines, and then at the other that barely had any at all. Her decision, obviously, was to take a seat on the side with little vines in which she then seated herself. 

“Ah…. How nice it feels to just relax like this…. That dummy. He better be all right… Gah! I must stop over-thinking everything…” Esther rubbed her right temple furiously, and closed both orbitals tightly shut. But she soon came to a stop after hearing strange rustling footsteps that came from the corn field behind the lone bench. Turning her cranium about, she would ask, “Who’s there? Abel… that better not be you….!”

What then caught her eye, however, were two red dots but they came in pairs. Some of these red dots were shorter than the others, and some were taller: the same height. Quickly jumping up from the bench, and taking a few steps back, out came from the corn field were the seven different vampires the two were discussing about, “Ah….!!”

“Look what we have here, my brothers and sisters….” Said one of the taller-looking vampires. He looked as though, in human age, if he were in his teenage years. Then again, most of them did. The only difference between some, were the height differences. Only a few looked as though they could be even just nine-years-old! 

“A human….?” Esther scoffed.

“No…. SALVATION!!”

“E-EH!!!?”

The vampire then pointed out to the nun before shouting a command, “SEIZE HER AT ONCE!”

“A-ABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!”

Esther didn’t even have the time to run away, as the vampires already had caught up to her as fast as they could, struggling to lift the fighting nun off of her feet, and carry her away back into the corn field with what could only be heard is a screaming Esther…….


End file.
